


Genetics

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: After a romantic night with Magnus, Alec reflects on how it ended up where it did…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Twelve prompt: EYES from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD

Alec groans as his body starts to wake up. He is sore, but for once pleasantly so. What happened last night was magical in a whole new way for Alec. He smiles and rolls over to look at the cause of his morning bliss, only to find red sheets and decorative pillows… No Magnus. He frowns as he sits up in the bed, the blanket falling off of his chest as he looks around, still no Magnus in sight, but the smell of bacon lingers in the air. Found him. He grumbles as he climbs out of bed and searches for his boxers…

He reflects on the night he had, a small smile playing on his lips. He had come over to Magnus’ loft for dinner as per his request for date night. He had not planned on things going as far as they did. 

Alec thought he was horrible at romance, but as the night continued he got more and more romantic… Talking about all the things he loves about Magnus… Everything that reminds him of Magnus when they are apart.

But it was Magnus that stole the show.

_“Can I see them?” Alec’s voice is quiet and shy._

_Magnus grins and chuckles slightly. “See what, Alexander?”_

_“Your eyes.” Alec’s tone is serious and light at the same time._

_Magnus frowns, “Alexander?” He is nervous, what if Alec doesn’t like them… He knows he is just being silly._

_“Please, Magnus.” The sound of his own name makes his heart thump rapidly against his chest. He closes his eyes and when he opens then again Alec is staring into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, golden yellow cat eyes peering into his soul. Jace’s eyes took second place, compared to Magnus’. “I love your eyes. You don’t have to hide them from me.”_

_Magnus smiles at Alec, “Never again, Alexander. Never again.”_

_“Beautiful.” Alec has nothing else to say and even if he did, it would have been lost as Magnus’ lips take over his own._

That was the first time they had made love… And Alec will be damned if it is the last. He finally locates his boxers and pulls them on before joining Magnus in the kitchen. Magnus is smiling and singing a song Alec has never heard before. Alec moves behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, placing small kisses behind Magnus’ ear, on his neck, and his jawline. “Delicious.” 

“Me or the food?” Magnus chuckles as he flips a pancake.

“Can I say both?” He whispers into Magnus’ ear. “Because that’s my answer.”

Magnus shakes his head with a smirk, “Sit down, it’s almost ready.” He points to the dining room table with his spatula. Alec lets Magnus go and Magnus frowns, he wants those hands back on himself.

Alec chuckles and takes his seat. When Magnus serves them, Alec can’t help himself, he grabs Magnus’ hand and laces their fingers together… “I meant what I said, Magnus.” Magnus looks at him with confusion, Alec takes pity, “Last night, you don’t have to hide anything from me, ever.” 

Magnus gets it immediately and smirks, “Darling, the last time I gave you a look at these eyes, you practically devoured me… Not that I’m complaining.” He shrugs as his fingers squeeze Alec’s hand.

Alec laughs softly and pulls Magnus’ hand to his lip, “Yeah, I was mesmerized by how gorgeous they were. Obviously your fault.” He teases the last bit.

Magnus rolls his eyes and sits down finally, “It’s called genetics, my love. So, not my fault.” He sticks his tongue out playfully at Alec.

“Then by the Angel, thank goodness for your genetics.” He winks and Magnus feels himself blush… Something that rarely happened to Magnus before Alec Lightwood stepped into his life.


End file.
